Camera Wheelbarrow Tiger Pillow
is the second episode of the first season and the 2nd episode overall of Emergence. Short Summary As Jo and Chris attempt to identify the sinister forces coming after Piper, a mysterious man hinders their search and brings danger too close to home. Meanwhile, Abby works with Piper to trigger her lost memory, while Jo makes a shrewd deal with Benny to secure Piper's future safety. Full Summary It's 3:10 AM and Jo is wide awake in bed. She goes to check on Mia, who's sound asleep, and Piper, who appears to be asleep but is actually awake and staring out the window. Jo peaks out the window of her room before lying back down, but she jumps up when Piper, suddenly standing in the doorway, tells her that there's somebody outside in the yard. She instructs Piper to go to Mia's room. Jo goes to check out the yard, gun in hand, but she doesn't see anybody. She goes back inside and tells the others, who have gathered in the hall, that there's somebody. Ed thinks she may have seen a shadow. Piper plays along. Mia decides to sleep with Piper, who apologizes. Jo tells her it's okay. While the others go upstairs, Jo sits down at the dinner table, facing the yard. Hidden in the shadows, a man emerges from the bushes behind the garage. Mia is taking her time to get ready for school. Ed has made breakfast for everyone. Jo didn't get any sleep and neither did Piper. Chris drops by with security cameras. Someone's coming over to upgrade the security system as well. Jo instructs Chris to look into who hauled away the plane debris. She also wants the coroners to expedite the autopsies on the fake parents. Mia comes downstairs, but she forgot her homework. Jo and Chris enter the kitchen. Jo tells Ed and Piper that Chris is hanging out with them today for safety. Alex comes in and inquires why Chris is here. Jo says they had some excitement last night. She asks Piper to go and try on clothes they got her. Alex sees the security equipment. Piper stalls on the stairs as she hears Alex blaming her for bringing danger into their lives. After what he saw in that basement, he doesn't want that to be their lives. Jo says it's temporary. As soon as she finds out who Piper is, she can go back home. On the stairs, Piper grows increasingly upset. Nails appear to be pulled towards her in the wall. The sound draws Jo to the hallway, but Piper is gone when she gets there. Piper is checking out her wound in the mirror when Jo walks into her room. Her clothes fit. Piper inquires about Alex. Jo assures Piper that he's just scared and worried. Jo doesn't like being worried because it doesn't help. Piper doesn't want people to be mad at her. Jo understands. She swears she won't ever make Piper go somewhere she doesn't want to go. Jo tells her that Abby is coming to visit to help her with her memory. Piper's not excited about it, but she will give it a shot. In the harbor, Jo finds Benny running away from a threatening Yousef while asking questions about the plane debris. Benny tells Yousef that Jo can vouch for his credentials and character. She admits Benny is occasionally useful. Jo swears to Yousef that they can keep this between them and asks how he got the contract. Some government guy called him in the middle of the night to tell him they needed the wreck removed before the tide came in. He was promised double OT, so he took the contract. They had him dump it on the bottom of the ocean. Knowing Yousef, Jo figures he must have kept some stuff for himself. He just kept one thing. Yousef shows Jo and Benny the air band radio. He dares Benny to touch it. It's still carrying a charge. It lights up every time something electric with a little charge gets near it. Jo tests it out with her phone. Benny sees the frequency it's set on and says it's a phantom frequency, used by drug cartel pilots to communicate right under the DA's nose. Jo asks Yousef for a box. A man has infiltrated the morgue. He finds Cailtyn and Freddie's bodies. He puts something in their mouths and closes up the coolers. Blood starts flowing out of the cooler draws as he leaves. As she carries the air band radio to her car, Benny offers Jo to help her find out who's on the other side of the channel, but she reminds him of the other thing she asked him to help her out on. He takes out the card and says he had it imaged, but no one could make heads or tails of it. He brings up that his editor told him to find a story soon or he'll be pulled out soon. He returns the card to Jo. While drawing, Abby does some memory tests on Piper. Chris has installed the cameras. Ed checks out the images and has him go move one a bit. Abby hands Piper a memory journal so that she can write down everything that comes into her head. Piper retreats to her room. Abby tells Ed that Piper is forming new memories. She's not wild about the idea of Jo secretly keeping Piper. She asks Ed about his health. His labs were good. Before leaving, she asks Ed to have Jo bring Piper by the hospital. They have to re-do some tests because their server had a meltdown and they lost some data, including Piper's tests from the night of the accident. Piper has written down the four words of the memory tests in her journal. She's tapping on the journal with her pencil, which triggers a memory. The pencil suddenly appears to be a bloodied scalpel and she briefly flashes back to a scientist, begging and saying "Don't", before his neck is sliced open. Piper then notices "Don't" has been written all over the open journal pages. Ed calls her for dinner. She tears out the pages and throws them in the trash. Jo's assistent Daphne is briefing her on other cases. Daphne tells her the coroner's out sick, so the autopsies have been delayed. Jo wants them done by tomorrow. The air band radio is in her office on loan from the Suffolk County Aviation Unit. Chris comes in asks about the radio. She explains and he tells her the house is wired and locked. Frankie is covering overnight. Chris mentions the hospital's data loss. Jo's not surprised to hear that Piper's records were affected. Jo asks Chris to look into that. Mia and Piper are setting the table. Ed tells Jo about Piper's memory journal. Piper claims she hasn't written anything down yet. Jo shows Piper the metal card and asks if she has any ideas as to what it is. Mia and Ed pitch in, but Piper doesn't. As the girls go to wash up for dinner, Jo tells Ed that she made a mistake. Piper is so happy with them that even if she does remember, she might not tell them so she can stay. Ed says that if he were Piper, with people from his life chasing him down, he wouldn't want to go back there either. Taking care of Piper is not a mistake. While everyone else is asleep, Piper is just staring out the window again. Downstairs, green lights on the mysterious metal card turn on. Upstairs, Piper appears to be pulled towards it and sneaks downstairs. She extends her hand and the card flies into it. Scared, she drops it, breaking it. The next day, Ed carries boxes into her room and finds her staring at her empty journal. He invites her to take a break and lend him a hand. He's going to clean out some stuff so she can turn this room into a real bedroom for her. She says they don't have to throw stuff away since she might not be here that long. He says maybe, but he feels like repainting the room anyway. He asks about her favorite color and she quickly replies green. He points out she remembered something and she eagerly writes it down. Chris is checking on the cameras when Ken, the man from the morgue, approaches him, claiming he knows a buyer who might be interested in buying the property. Chris says he's not the owner. Ken knows that. David, the coroner, has been under the weather, but Jo made him come in. Jo says they need procedures for situations like this. He offers to look for any features to help identify them and then he'll get to the autopsies immediately. As they enter the room, they see blood has spilled from the drawers. As they open them, they find that the bodies have reduced to bloodied goos, which spill out. Jo receives a call from Benny. Someone broke into his room and he thinks they are after the metal card. Jo realizes someone is cleaning up everything and rushes home to get to the card. In the kitchen, Ken declines Jo's call to Ed's while Ed and Piper are clearing out the room upstairs. As Ed brings boxes to the garage, Ken sneaks upstairs. Piper turns around a corner and sees him focusing on a device. She hides in a closet, leaving the door ajar. She sees how Ken's device directs him to the bathroom. Things start moving on the shelves as she becomes scared as she witnesses Ken find the tracking device she removed from her body in the siphon. Jo pulls up on the driveway while the noises draw Ken to the closet. He walks in, sees Piper, and smiles at her eerily. As Jo rushes inside, Ken gestures at Piper to be quiet, but she screams instead. Ed hears her and runs up to the house with a bat while lights bulbs all over the house explode. Ed rushes to the room while Jo notices that someone escaped through the hallway window. She finds a crying Piper in the closet. Jo comforts her. Alex and Mia arrive at Jo's house. Mia goes to comfort Piper. Per Alex's suggestion, Mia and Piper go upstairs while Jo is calling around to find out the location of the Martins' red Jeep. Alex checks if Jo is okay and says he's been worried, so he has decided to sleep at the house until things tie down. Everyone he loves is here. Jo has to set out to investigate. He will be here to keep an eye on things. Chris comes by Jo's house to apologize for screwing up. Jo says they all got too comfortable. She thinks she knows where this guy is headed next. He's getting rid of everything associated with Piper, including the card. The red Jeep is the only thing left. Chris and Jo arrive at the police impound. She has Chris pull her car round back while she opens the gate. It looks like they arrived before Ken. She eventually finds the car and notices it's acting as a magnetic force, several metal pieces stuck to its outside. She hears metal creaking as she approaches. Inside, she discovers small objects floating around as though in space with zero gravity. Chris radios her about Ken's arrival with a tow truck. Ken backs the truck up into the garage. He's surprised to see the hook is pulled towards the car but moves to attach it. Jo appears and tells him to slide his gun over to her. He does so, but it's pulled to the car. In the moment of distraction, Ken attacks Jo with the hook. She dodges and moves to arrest him, but he punches her to the ground and reaches for his gun. Chris appears and has him put his hands up. However, Ken defies his orders and tries to pull the gun off the car. Chris fires a bullet, but it's pulled towards the car, too, missing Ken. Ken attacks Chris and knocks the gun out of his hand. Ken manages to grab it before it gets stuck to the car, but Jo knocks him down by releasing a hammer and letting the magnetic pull do its thing. Jo arrives home and sees Piper staring out her room window. Piper waves at her, but Jo doesn't wave back. Jo enters her room and finds her packing stuffed animals into a bag. Mia invited her for a sleepover in her room. Piper asks where she went. Jo admits she found the man who was in the house earlier. He won't be back because his face got broken. Piper doesn't mind. Jo brings up that there is some stuff she couldn't explain and she was hoping that Piper could. Piper says weird, bad things happen when she gets scared sometimes. She talks about stuff in the closet moving and lights breaking. The worst part is that she thinks she made the plane crash. She cries and says something is wrong with her. Jo knows it is scary, but now she understands why all these people are looking for her. Piper is special. She doesn't want to be, but there is nothing they can do about it. Piper begs her not to tell anybody. Jo promises she won't. Jo tells her to get to her sleepover. Piper then gives her the broken card. Jo thanks her for telling her she has had it. As Piper leaves, Jo checks the card and finds a pulsating yellow light inside. Jo walks into the living room and confirms to Alex that the sleepover's happening. Jo says Mia has been patient. Alex says patience has nothing to do with it. Mia loves her. He comments Piper really finds a place for herself. Jo asks how long he's staying. Alex says until people stop breaking in or when she tells him to get out. Jo says those people will keep coming. It took them no time to find them, they are bold and don't care about the time of day. They could run for the rest of their lives and it wouldn't matter. It's time to go in offense. Their biggest advantage is they operate in the shadows, so she's going to shine a light on them. Alex smiles at her. She decides not to get too comfortable and goes upstairs. At a restaurant, Jo shows Benny the card. He offers to look into it. She has a story for him to keep his job here. She tells him there was a survivor of the plane crash, a 10-year-old girl. However, she wants him to write that she survived a car crash and that Piper is now staying with her. Benny thinks she must be special, but Jo says he won't write about that. It needs to be about how an ordinary girl meets extraordinary tragedy. Chris accompanies Yousef and his crew as they dump the magnetic car into the ocean. Benny asks about Piper's origins. Jo says she can't remember, and until she does, Jo needs these people to stay away from them. Jo visits Ken in his hospital room. He is still unconscious so she leaves. Benny asks why she's going public then. She has had it with other people controlling the situation. From now on, she decides what is brought to light and what stays in the dark. Standing by her car, Jo is reading Benny's article. In her car, the air band radio starts clicking. In Ken's hospital room, the screen of his pain meds pump distorts and displays the mysterious symbol. Cast 1x02JoEvans.png|Jo Evans 1x02Piper.png|Piper 1x02BennyGallagher.png|Benny Gallagher 1x02MiaEvans.png|Mia Evans 1x02ChrisMinetto.png|Chris Minetto 1x02AbbyFrasier.png|Abby Frasier 1x02AlexEvans.png|Alex Evans 1x02EdSawyer.png|Ed Sawyer 1x02CaitlynMartin.png|Caitlyn Martin 1x02KenLerner.png|Ken Lerner 1x02Yousef.png|Yousef 1x02David.png|David 1x02FreddieMartin.png|Freddie Martin 1x02Daphne.png|Daphne Starring *Allison Tolman as Jo Evans *Alexa Swinton as Piper *Owain Yeoman as Benny Gallagher *Ashley Aufderheide as Mia Evans *Robert Bailey Jr. as Chris Minetto *Zabryna Guevara as Abby Frasier *Donald Faison as Alex Evans *Clancy Brown as Ed Sawyer Guest Starring *Gia Crovatin as Caitlyn Martin *Ptolemy Slocum as Ken Lerner *Laith Nakli as Yousef Co-Starring *Max Crumm as David *Kimo Kepano as Man in Surgical Mask *Jonathan Tierney as Freddie Martin *Evangeline Young as Daphne Mystery Notes Following clues and mysterious elements around Piper's identity are revealed in the episode: * Music "Even The Devil Gets Right Someday" - Chris McDermott "How Long" - ACE "Night" - Zola Jesus Notes and Trivia *The episode scored 3.58 million viewers. *The title originates from the memory test Abby conducts on Piper, asking her to remember those four words. *Jonathan Tierney replaces Quincy Dunn-Baker for the role of Freddie Martin. *Cast and crew referred to the bloodied goo special effect in the morgue as "boosh". *Jo's police jacket was replaced whilst filming this episode because the first one made a lot of noise while she moved around, ruining the sound on the takes. Therefore, a few scenes were heavily ADR'd. *The scene where Jo asks Benny to write an article was filmed at JakeaBob's Bay in Union Beach.JakeaBob's Bay Facebook *The town of Middletown, New Jersey, was used for several scenes involving Yousef and the disposal of the red Jeep. The Belford Seafood Cooperative Association building was used as Yousef's salvage yard. Said scenes were filmed on July 23, 2019.thejournalnj.com ABC Studios to Film Television Show in Middletown *'Goof:' Piper tells Jo that she saw a man in the garden, which means her bedroom window is situated at the back of the house. However, at the end of the episode, Piper is seen waving at Jo from her window when Jo comes home from work from the driveway, meaning the bedroom window would be at the front of the house. Gallery Episode Stills 1x02-1.jpg 1x02-2.jpg 1x02-3.jpg 1x02-4.jpg 1x02-5.jpg 1x02-6.jpg 1x02-7.jpg 1x02-8.jpg 1x02-9.jpg 1x02-10.jpg 1x02-11.jpg 1x02-12.jpg 1x02-13.jpg 1x02-14.jpg 1x02-15.jpg 1x02-16.jpg 1x02-17.jpg 1x02-18.jpg 1x02-19.jpg 1x02-20.jpg 1x02-21.jpg 1x02-22.jpg 1x02-23.jpg 1x02-24.jpg 1x02-25.jpg 1x02-26.jpg 1x02-27.jpg 1x02-28.jpg 1x02-29.jpg 1x02-30.jpg 1x02-31.jpg 1x02-32.jpg 1x02-33.jpg 1x02-34.jpg 1x02-35.jpg 1x02-36.jpg 1x02-37.jpg Promotional Videos Emergence 1x02 Promo "Camera Wheelbarrow Tiger Pillow" (HD) This Season On Quotes See Also References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes